dungeon_delverfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters
There are currently six (6) monsters in-game. Every monster in any given dungeon has a set of stats that are based on the monsters level. Many of these monsters have elemental resistances. Every creature's main hand is the right hand. You will need to kill these monsters to finish quests. Skeleton Warrior: A skeleton wielding a shortsword, a shield, and a helmet. It has more HP and Defense than the Skeleton Archers and Skeleton Mages, but may only attack within a short range of the player. It has two attacks, where one is a wide slash from the outside-in, the other is a wide slash from the inside-out. Both attacks deal the same damage. Skeleton Archer: A skeleton wielding a bow, quiver, and helmet. It has less HP and Defense than the Skeleton Warrior, but does more damage. It may attack from a long range away from the player. Its only attack is a single arrow fired at the player. Skeleton Mage: A skeleton wielding a robe and a rune. It has the same HP, Damage, and Defense as the Skeleton Archer, and may attack from a long range away from the player. Its only attack is a single rune fired at the player. Shade: A transparent, blackened, ghost-like creature that hovers above the ground and emits a dark smoke. Wields no weapons. It has less HP and Defense than a Skeleton Archer and Mage, but has a 25% Dodge Chance, which makes it harder to kill. Its only attack is claw-like slash with both hands at the player. Rock Golem: A tall humanoid monster made entirely of stone. Wields no weapons. It has the same HP and Damage of a Skeleton Warrior, but has more Defense. Its only attack is a smash-like hit with both hands at the player. Bone Giant ( Boss ) A large skeleton wielding a huge spiked mace which it drags behind itself and a two-horned helmet with a red jewel in the middle. It has the most HP, Damage, and Defense of all the mosters. Its health goes up in incriments of 500HP for every (+1) to its level, starting with 500 health at level 1. It has two attacks. One is a windmill-style slam, from behind to the front with its mace. Its other attack is a wide side attack from the outside-in. These both deal the same damage. It also has two special-attacks, which it performs every time it has done 5 normal attacks. Its first one is a spin-attack, which damages all nearby players 7 times, but at the cost of doing less damage than its normal attacks. Its other special attack is a roar that summons hostile skeleton minions the same level as it is. It can be spawned from level 1 - 20 Gaiztokz(Boss): A ranged boss with the power of magic. He wears a robe with a unique design and has a hood on. This is currently the only boss with ranged attacks in te game. Its health goes up increments of 500hp per level and starts with 500 hp at level 1. This basic attack of this boss is to cast a green ball of flame. This ball of flame deals a moderate amount of damage. This boss has three special abilities. One allows him to warp himself to another spot of the boss room. Another ability allows him to summon claws from the ground, trapping the targeted player in one spot, preventing him/her from moving for a short period of time. His third ability is brutal. This ability allows him to levitate in midair and bring down a rain of meteors down onto the players. These meteors deal significant damage are very hard to avoid. Mr. Smile (Halloween Event Boss): A special occasion boss, found in the dungeons. Appears during the Halloween Event 2013 of Dungeon Delver. Has two special abilities; one of which allows him to summon one flock of bats and another allows him to summon around 3-6 zombie mobs. This boss's hp goes up by increments of 800hp per level. It starts with 800 hp at level 1. Zombie (Halloween Event Minion): Spawned by Mr. Smile, these zombies are basically like the spawned minions of the Bone Giant. They attack by clawing at the player, and are about half the speed of a player. Frosty the Boneman (Christmas Event Boss): A special occasion boss, found in the dungeons. Appears during the Christmas Event 2013 of Dungeon Delver. It replaced the look of the Bone Giant with a Snowman. Snowman (Christmas Event Minion): Spawned by Frosty the Boneman, these snowmen are basically like the spawned minions of the Bone Giant. They attack by throwing snowballs at the player. Skeleton Warrior (Christmas Event): The christmas version of the Skeleton Warrior. It had a 2% chance to spawn in the dungeon, and it dropped a present when it died. Skeleton Archer (Christmas Event): The christmas version of the Skeleton Archer. It had a 2% chance to spawn in the dungeon, and it dropped a present when it died. Skeleton Mage (Christmas Event): The christmas version of the Skeleton Mage. It had a 2% chance to spawn in the dungeon, and it dropped a present when it died. Shade (Christmas Event): The christmas version of the Shade. It was very common and did not drop any presents. Rock Golem (Christmas Event): The christmas version of the Rock Golem. It had a 2% chance to spawn in the dungeon, and it dropped a present when it died. Category:Guide Category:Monsters Category:Dungeon Category:World Category:Help